Corralling was from alien keep ask real or fake?
Synopsis is aruns to Vergy with fake newspaper Vredna: 'That's danger reads the fake newspaper with Alien '''Crazy: '''I was interested then go to horror exploring the what dangerous of grottos with cressets I was a hobby, I tired I want to close eyes Vredna You have danger? I blind you fake newspaper and he inspects it out Anthropomorphic Alien coming here sees around him team gingerly That's danger that alien coming to burst I amn't want!!! Vergy is literate? Vergy? You citing brother is retrieved challenger Vergy Please feeling in fear and crossed fingers. Scout is saw camera and sniggering '''Scout: '''Eee! He inverted I was investigated at the auditorium that its place is no existing aliens are coming world which when was necessarily important is I congregative detecting by other wasted one's prospects on anticipation of the divination room is wronged by bad peoples that lo and I was interrogates banner aliens haven't here. What is wants to talking about the aliens are here, your behaviour is odd. '''Crazy: 'Scout 'Are you crazy {mentioned it such same name} real real real no fake this REAL '''Vredna: 'both Are you crazy, that's very real towel covering hand with gesture of humping. Vergine is try say stop Crazy and Vredna are bickering with Scout 'Vergine: '''Calma down ... he try exploring the alien how were live, Vergy. Are you team need to hides for danger about aliens. I writing it you waits turns Computer Assistant on and types the keyboard to text on WordPad {Rus: Дорогой моя брат, ты можешь, что ты хочешь встретить, чтобы хочет распространять твою нахадчивую идею, выручает за кадром моих слов!!! Вы мутно мудрость! ЦИТАТЫ МАНЧА! 3 . 2 . 1 ОК, Ай эм Сейзи, Ph: Dorogoy moya brat, ty mozhesh, chto ty hochesh vstretit, chtoby hochet rasprostranyat tvoyu nahadchivuyu ideyu, vyruchaet za kadrom moikh slov!!! Vy mutno mudrost! CITATY MANCHA! 3 . 2 . 1 OK, Ay em Seyzi, tr: My dear brother, you can what you want to meet, if to want to spread your skillful idea, helps out of the still my words!!! You are muddy wisdom! QUOTATIONS OF MANCH! 3. 2. 1 ok, I am Sassy} but independently Computer Assistant turn off blackout. Team Vergies are running to hides then protects aliens. Naked Vergy is speaking for word Nature {Нейчер Neycher}, he put power base of kettle {holographic coherent base} and kettle {hologram mechine} turn off again '''Crazy: '''Aliens coming here very real ready to now new reports to world fake newspaper to Vergy see it '''Vergy: '''Down, kettle on and hand over head which he divinatious soothsaying at Crazy, but this no fake newspaper and it was foretold as newspaper. Vergy is hesitates to realize newspaper Alien Boss give it to Crazy back, he shocks see newspaper, Vergy is laughing at Crazy for mistake realize. Hidden Scout show from basement Sassimkahamestebamena and he see '''Scout: '''Tell you very right I'm smart toddler prodigy '''Vredna: 'very timorous and apologetic away I have no evidence of a suspect harming team I know very real aliens I liar? Stupid me!!! give her team an two fingers and run away Trivia #This episode may to goofy acting on roler, who try to speak about child phenom form. #Nice video was Vergine wear like men as tomboy make try rude say stop harassment's fights. #"Corral" have harder to knowing word such 1. genius for protection animals in enclose and cage in hedge օr fence, or 2. abducting and kidnapping in capture before trapping alien from episode. Enhanced 'TBA' and then next about counterfeit alien in working away with corralling or exploring plans for adventure, but thy devices are ailed by supplemented communicability or issues. Can be flipped than video from it's episode connecting with genre, horror, first. #Page title "Corralling" confused to "Lewis Carroll" who created to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking-Glass, Jabberwocky, and more 45 books or novels, and as "Coraline Jones", who blue bob haired squabbly preteen loves to anthropomorphisms of secret small door from Pontiac or Ashland. #Vredna is another appearance but see firstly see this serial name of mockery. Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Episode about danger Category:Adventures of Vergy Sahakyan Category:Computer Assistant Category:Zubilo Font Category:Episode about corraller Category:Fake News Category:Episode about sex ratioes